


Love's as Messy as Blood

by queenleprechaun



Series: Sweets and Suicide [4]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia, Nipple Piercing, Unrequited Love, dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenleprechaun/pseuds/queenleprechaun
Summary: Piggy struggles with his feelings while Jack and Ralph work things out. Feelings are messier than blood after all.





	Love's as Messy as Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apluspancaque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apluspancaque/gifts).



> Written in partnership with my friend!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry

jeck waeks up on da iLand.  
He seas da stairy nite ahed of hi  
Sudnly, pig apeer, his ryvel four so long  
He sea dat pigy haz a sayred nipp peirc  
Den, rolf ded bod fal form trea wtih his nipp hurt   
Pgiy luk at rolf leik he knowledge wat iz giong onn  
jeck luk in suprize  
thei run over to there beluvd  
Butt jeck fall over rok an dye agn  
Pig now haz rolf al two himslef  
~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I think I won't make something so bad it'll haunt my dreams, I do it again. So yet again, I apologize.
> 
>  
> 
> No regrets.


End file.
